McRollin'
by emilyhiggins2
Summary: Random one shots involving cute McRoll moments, Bromance, Friendship, Family and most of all, a load of humor! Chapter 4: Danny has fun daughter bonding over his partner's relationship. Suggestions welcome!
1. Water and Kissing

**A/N: Hi everyone. This was just a random idea and I thought It'd be cute... Just some Steve/Catherine cuteness. Beware: Catherine may and may not appear OOC to you, but do tell me if you think she is. This story will include very random moments but I will be slowly building up the relationship. I'm here to soothe every girl's wishes of being Steve McGarrett's love interest. I know I wish I was married to him, ahaha. Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Summary:** Catherine is a little bit afraid of water, so Steve decides to step in.

* * *

"Come on, Cath, there's nothing to be scared of." Steve said, standing right in front of her as she lay on the sand, facing up at him. They were at the McGarrett's house for today. She had to pinch herself to stop herself from just reaching out and touching his muscular physique. You'd think that chest hair on any man would be utterly unattractive; in this case, not for Steve McGarrett. He noticed her uneasiness and let a grin form. God, he was playing with her.

"There's no way I'm getting in the water, Sailor." She always had a little phobia. It probably was rooted from a little accident that happened when she was kid and couldn't find herself to get over it.

He put his hand out, almost ignoring what she had just said. "If you think I'm just going let you sit there, you're wrong." He smiled.

"Whatever you say, McGarrett," She gently slapped him on one ankle, trying to shoo him. "I think you're blocking the sun." She grinned up at him, waiting for the moment he'd step aside and allow her to tan for a bit. She was in a bikini but the bottom half of her body was covered in a beach skirt, her brown hair plaited to one side.

He sat himself down beside her, surprising her a little but she would be absolutely lying if she said she didn't like his proximity or his mere presence. He tucked his knees in, holding them with his arms but keeping his knees loose, away from his chest. He looked over at her then back at the water longingly, like he was trying to seek for an answer. "What was it?" He wondered, still looking over at the water. "You almost drowned? Or was it somebody who threw you in when you couldn't swim yet? Or is it a girl thing?" He looked back at her and adored the look on her face; bewilderment, confusion. It was like he saw right through her.

She laughed lightly at the last part. "I don't like my makeup getting ruined." She joked sarcastically, leaning back and using her arms as support. She was stubborn. He found that challenging but not off putting in any way, shape or form. She grinned, feeling satisfied with herself.

"Oh, yeah?" He challenged, raising an eyebrow. "I like the natural look." And as Steve said that, he grabbed onto her, slipping his arms underneath her and picking her up, making Catherine shriek like never before. He began to dart towards the water, Cath kicking her legs, making them flail around.

"McGarrett, put me down!" She yelled in a tone that displayed enlightenment yet fear. "Don't you dare put me in the water! You hear me?" She was laughing but it was a nervous laugh. She would be lying if she said she didn't like the way he had surprised her like that. He was grabbing onto her tightly, making sure she wouldn't escape from his grasp and also making sure she wouldn't try to escape. Knowing she wasn't going anywhere soon, she held onto him for dear life as his feet began to tread on the water. She placed her hands around his arms and she felt the strength in them, making her heart skip a beat. Or maybe even two for that matter.

"You gotta get over you're fear, and if that means helping you lose it, then so be it, Cath." He carried on walking deeper, his legs becoming shorter as they disappeared into the sea. She was far more preoccupied with the fact that her skirt was beginning to flail on the surface and she was really close to the water, way too close for her liking. He felt her nails dig into his skin.

"I'll kill you," She joked, though she was still being a little serious due to the fear kicking in. "And I don't want to have to do that." She wiggled her feet staring nervously at the clear water below.

He smiled. "Why not?" He walked a little deeper. She looked at him and decided to change the topic. God, if only he knew how attractive he was. It _hurt_ , even.

"Steve, I'll scream for help if I have to!" She made sure to mention and Steve had no doubt of her capabilities.

"Then tell me why you're so scared." His voice suddenly turned calm and weirdly, it was just her being held by the man she was sure she had a crush on and the gentle sound of waves crashing.

She paused and sighed. "It was a long time ago," She began, Steve feeling like he had conquered something. He didn't even wobble as he held her. "I was probably five. My dad and I were at a hotel and it was a sunny day, so my he took me to the pool with him," He never once unglued his eyes off of her. He just listened really attentively. "One thing lead to another, and before he knew it, I was struggling for air and couldn't breathe. All I remember was looking up and seeing my dad on the surface and thinking how I'd never felt so scared in my life. I don't know how to swim, and you know what? I'm not ashamed to admit it," She didn't know why she was going into so much detail, but he liked it. And she didn't understand either; she guessed she was beginning to feel comfortable around him. "Okay, that's the real reason. Happy?" She asked.

He didn't answer, he just looked at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

 _Maybe because you look cute in that bikini,_ he thought momentarily.

Her heart began to beat faster and their chests were pretty close. She just prayed for some sort of divine intervention, hoping Steve wouldn't catch on on her nervous. She stared into his eyes, awaiting some sort of answer, which was currently missing.

"I'm going to put you down slowly, okay?" Steve began.

"What? Steve, no." She almost begged, instantly tightening her grip around his neck.

"It's not that deep," He had that grin on him and she was certain he was enjoying ever minute of it. "Listen, Cath, I'll hold onto you and -"

"Steve, don't you dare! I've -" She quickly cut him off.

"Cath." Steve decided to cut her off this time.

"Do you want me to get Danny on your ass?"

"Catherine." He said a little more sternly. She loved hearing him say _Catherine_.

"Or maybe Chin, since he's -"

And suddenly, he dropped her, but not literally. His arms were constantly around her as he put her into the water. The moment one hair came in contact with the water she shrieked, immediately grabbing onto his arms for some sort of support.

He was grinning as she trembled under his touch. She felt a bit stupid, realizing it wasn't even that deep at all but still feeling nervous. "What's so funny?" She looked up at him, a smile forming.

He had to look down at her. "Oh, I just think it's cute," He said, his hands around her waist in order to keep her still and stop her from panicking. Catherine hadn't realized yet until only a few seconds after. "It's not that bad, is it?"

"Yeah, I know," She said, avoiding eye contact nervously. He was, inch by inch, pulling her further and further away from the house. "How dumb do I look?" She chuckled, giving the water below her a quick glance and then glancing up at his face. She adored that stubble on him.

"Dumb?" Steve repeated.

"Yeah, dumb. Now you're going to pretend like that didn't even cross your mind in the past three minutes we've been here."

"That's never crossed my mind." He admitted. Silence.

She tried so hard not to smile that eventually, she failed miserably. "Flattering." She tried to act minimally affected but she wanted to scream in his face how much of a gentleman he was.

"Hey, I'm serious, Cath." He added a little more sternly.

"Okay, okay, I believe you."

The sounds of the palm trees swaying filled the air. "How about we try to move a little further down?" Steve mentioned, using his head to indicate to where the water got deeper. She turned around, gulping. She hadn't realized his hands hadn't left her waist and that hers hadn't unwrapped themselves from his arms. If she could, she'd stay like that forever.

"No," She made sure to say. "Look, I got my butt in the water, that's something, right?" She giggled.

"You're right," He laughed with her. "I'm going to swim for a bit. Need a Navy SEAL to carry you back to the shore?"

She grinned. "I'll be fine. Have you forgotten I was also in the Navy?" She winked. She unfortunately let go, he reluctantly doing the same too. She quickly made her way out of the water, but Steve made sure to catch a quick glimpse of her backside before smiling at himself and swimming on.

She sat back down on the sand, running a hand through her semi-wet hair. She watched Steve swim around. She wanted to force herself to look some place else. But she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. After probably five minutes, he emerged from the water and began to jog back to shore. Once his feet were on the sand, he flicked his hair, making water fly everywhere and making Catherine find it utterly attractive. She couldn't just not look at his physique, how could you not look if it was right in front of you? He grabbed onto a blue towel that was sitting rather lonely on the beach chair, rubbing his face with it to get it dry and doing the same with his hair as he walked back to Catherine. He let himself, once again, sit beside her.

He threw his towel to the side then proceeded to look over at Catherine, who was already looking. "You sure do like the water." Catherine grinned, looking back at the water. He watched the side of her face for a moment.

"You're beautiful, you know that, Cath?" He commented out of the blue.

Her throat tightened. She nervously looked over at him, searching for something in his greenish-grey eyes that had hypnotized her since the very beginning of their friendship. "Stop it, Steve." She giggled, not even knowing how to respond to his extremely flattering comment.

He half grinned. "Now, why would I stop? You know it's true."

"No, actually, I don't." She pointed at him.

"Well, you are, Cath." He said.

"Let me hear you say it again." Catherine grinned mischievously as she looked over at him. He loved that sexy smile on her.

"You're absolutely beautiful, Catherine." He said, grabbing her arm and forcing her to roll over on top of him. She swore she never felt her heart beat faster in her life. She giggled at the act. He began to tickle her sides.

"Hey! Stop!" She laughed hysterically as he tickled her. They rolled around ridiculously like they were five years olds. But it was they're little thing.

"I can't hear you!" Steve lied, continuing to tickle her and enjoying the closeness, their chests pretty much touching.

"Steve, I'm not going to tell you again." She managed to say through breathless laughing.

Steve managed to get the upper hand and rolled on top of her, forcing her to stay put, her face sitting in between his strong arms he was using to hold himself up. She looked up at him and giggled. He placed his hand softly but gently against her cheek. She accepted his affection, placing her hand just above his. They had this eye contact thing going and she couldn't think things could get any more sexier than this.

Without hesitation, he leaned in and kissed her. Catherine let her hands rest on his neck and his still wet chest brushed up against her body. Everything else in the world vanished. It was just Steve McGarrett and Catherine Rollins.

* * *

 _Next time..._ "I thought you said these were your favourite flowers". Steve said. Steve decides to buy Cath some flowers.


	2. Wedding and Roses

**A/N: A lovely reviewer mentioned that Cath wouldn't be scared of water in the last chapter... since she's in the Navy. That makes sense! But I didn't know what else to do to make Steve pick her up. :) Hope this chapter is better. Oh, thanks to those who alerted this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Summary:** Steve decides to buy Cath some flowers.

* * *

Catherine was speaking to Kono. Kono was officially Adam's husband today.

"Dude, all girls like roses." Danny commented over to Steve, who was planning on giving Cath a small gift. She looked beautiful today and he wanted to impress her.

"Since when did you become cupid?" Steve looked over at him.

"I know things, okay?" Danny patted his back and motioned him to go towards Catherine who at the moment was chatting with Kono, still in her wedding dress. "When have you never trusted me?" Steve gave him a glance.

Steve eventually headed towards the two girls, making sure he hid the rose that he had bought behind his back. Apparently, Danny insisted that all girls melted when they received a rose. He just hoped that his partner wasn't wrong. Or he was going to kill him. He couldn't remember the last time he got so stressed over a freakin' flower.

"Steve." Kono welcomed with a smile.

"Kono." Steve said back.

Catherine acknowledged him with a smile too. He looked absolutely beautiful in that suit of his, and that bow tie only made him look more sexier. She was eating him with her eyes. Kono took those looks as a cue to leave. "I'm going to find Adam." She grinned, placing her hand on Cath's shoulder momentarily before she headed off in search of her new husband.

"Have I already told you today that you look beautiful in that dress?" Steve said. He held out his arm, hoping she'd take the memo. She quickly slipped her arm into the gap between his and they began to walk.

She smiled. "Yes. And you look... amazing, too," She placed her hand on his chest for a moment, looking up at him. He pulled her in closer instinctively. "What are you doing?" She questioned, furrowing her eyebrows. His hand was hiding away from her and she thought it looked off.

"What?" He asked innocently. "You mean this?" He eventually let the rose appear in sight and she immediately felt flattered.

"Steve..." She trailed off, lost for words.

"I just wanted to give you something." He passed it over to her, her hand gently accepting it.

She smiled. Then she saw Danny acting a little silly in the distance. She looked over at Steve. "Steve, why is Danny giving you the thumbs up?" She laughed.

Steve quickly glanced over at Danny. Oh God, he loved Danny but sometimes... "Uh, I have no idea." He quickly made Catherine face another direction, slipping his hand around her waist and letting it rest there. She hoped she wouldn't question it...

"You know, Plumerias are my favourite. Remember when you gave me it? When I put it behind my ear?" She glanced up at him mischievously, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do, Cath," He did. He just didn't know it was her favourite. "I thought you said these were your favourite flowers." Steve said, a little confused. Did she even tell him that anyway?

Catherine grinned, finding his confusion actually quite cute. "I'm not saying I don't like them." She placed both her hands on her chest and looked up at him seductively. Steve never ceased to please her.

He put his hands around her waist once again and he had to try hard not to let them slip to her buttocks. After all, they were at a wedding. "Yeah, but I wanted to get the ones you liked." He seemed truly disappointed. When was Steve McGarrett going to stop being so damn attractive? Oh, that's right. Never.

She gave his cheek a peck. "I promise I loved it anyway. Thank you so much." She smiled. He smiled back, placing a comforting hand on her face.

But Steve was going to have some serious talk with Danny Williams. Cupid. _Pfft,_ yeah right! "Hey, Cath, you don't mind If I talk a little to Danny?"

"No, of course not, I'll wait here." She smiled. He leaned in for a kiss, clinging on for a little longer than usual. He didn't want to let go.

He quickly headed over to Danny who had a smile on his face, probably because he thought his plan had worked. "I told ya, buddy." Danny said.

"I'm going to rip your wings off, Danno." Steve joked about 'cupids' wings, though still a little serious.

* * *

 _Next time..._ It all began when Steve, Cath and Danno walked into a bar.


	3. Love and Business Cards

**A/N: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I also thought the previous chapter was funny! Lol! So hopefully, you'll find this one a little funny too but with some McRoll cuteness in between. I love Danny. Keep the reviews coming, and all suggestions are gladly accepted!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Summary:** It all began when Steve, Cath and Danno walked into a bar.

* * *

It all began when Steve, Cath and Danno walked into a bar. Alright, it sounds like the beginning of a really bad joke... Probably because it is one.

Since there had been no big cases to set the Five-0 taskforce into action, the team kept their heads low for awhile. Danny managed to persuade Steve, alongside Catherine and the rest of the team to head to a bar for a drink. Kono and Chin had also been with the trio not too long ago, having their fair share of drinks, too. Too bad Danny was getting a tad drunk... Embarrassed, Kono and Chin decided to call it a night and head home.

The only perk? Well, it managed to give Catherine and Steve some alone time since Danny was off at the bar. And from what Steve could tell, he was trying desperately to flirt with a woman that was sitting all alone.

Steve rubbed his forehead for a moment. _Danny, Danny, Danny._ Catherine reached for his other hand that was resting on the table and rubbed it, using her fingers to draw circles. He instinctively grabbed onto her hand, holding it tighter. He glanced quickly at the ring finger, it obviously missing a ring. Maybe one day their wedding ring would be there. One day.

"It's been a great night," Catherine commented, smiling as always. "Ignoring the fact that Danny's drunk." She shook her head, laughing at the thought.

"Yeah, sorry about that... I really just wanted it to be me and you tonight. I miss that." He said, staring intensely.

She sighed, the feeling completely mutual. "Me too."

Realizing she was a little too far from him, since she was seated across him, she decided to slide closer to him. They were seated in a circular booth and so, she took advantage of that. He grinned, liking what she was doing and pulled her in closer. She let her head rest on his shoulder, no words being passed between them. She liked it. He liked it.

"Hey, Steve... I was thinking about something." She let it fall into the open.

"What is it?" He asked, pushing back a strand of hair.

She hesitated a little. "I'm glad I came back." She finally said it.

He was terribly hurt from her leaving, even worse from all the comments he would get from other people about it. The truth was, he loved her. He couldn't bring himself to stop loving her. He knew she had left to do the right thing, and because of that, his admiration for her only heightened. She was brave, and he adored that. He kissed her head, the taste of her shampoo intoxicating him for a moment. "Not as much as me, Catherine." He couldn't help but let the smile on his face form.

She felt bad. She felt horrible. She really truly had missed him. She looked up at him and looked into his eyes, but Steve noticed she was a little hurt. "How... Can you not hate me? After everything?" She questioned, confusion painted all over her face.

Steve shook his head gently side to side and sighed a little, but not taking his eyes off her beautiful face. She had on a classy, black dress, her hair straightened and spread across her back. "It hurt me, more than anything, Cath. I thought I wouldn't see you again... I hated the fact that you we're gone, but I never hated you," He put his hand around her waist and for some reason, he squeezed a little. "You know I would never feel that way towards you." He admitted.

"I wish I could believe you... I just..." She couldn't find the right words.

"Catherine, stop," He used his fingers to lift her chin up a little more. He looked at her eyes and then her lips. "I love you, okay? And even if I tried to stop loving you, I know it would never work. Do you have any idea?"

She smiled, trying to fight back the tears of joy and sadness at the same time. "I love you too, Sailor." She smirked, making him grin and pulling her into a tight embrace. They stayed that way for longer than anybody would imagine possible, just holding each other.

Eventually, Catherine pulled away, but Steve was holding onto her soft, moisturized hands. "How about I show you just how much I've missed you?" Catherine grinned slyly.

Steve couldn't help but let a laugh escape from his lips. "I like the idea." And just like that, he scooped her from her seat and held her in her arms, making Cath shriek suddenly. The most beautiful thing about it was that they didn't care if they were in a restaurant, in a bar or wherever. Wherever they went, their underlying love went with them, and Steve McGarrett wasn't afraid to show everybody he loved this girl.

"Steve! What about Danny?" She giggled as they began to head out of the bar, getting dirty but also happy looks from various different people as Steve held her in his arms.

"He'll find his way home." He grinned, leaning in and giving her a kiss. She let her hands rest on his cheek as she felt the stubble beneath her fingers tickle her. He pulled her in even closer, not letting go of her for one second.

 _Meanwhile, at the bar..._

"You're not a cop, right?" The chick grinned quite flirtatiously, not really knowing if this new guy was being truthful to her. Either way, she thought he looked quite attractive with that blonde hair slicked back.

"Sweetheart, I'm not just a cop," Danny managed to say. "I'm a detective." He pointed at her. In order to really get the girl and make himself look credible, he took his police badge out of his pocket. He was a little disoriented but managed to get it out.

He shoved the badge in her direction, sliding it across the bar towards her. She raised an eyebrow questioningly. Well, at first glance, it definitely didn't look like a cop badge... But hey, she was no expert. She was just some girl at a bar.

That's when she picked it up and glanced at it. _Waikiki's Laundromat_ the business card said. She laughed, watching him grin. Unbeknownst to Danny and not realizing how drunk he was, smiled on confidently, blissfully unaware that he hadn't even shown her a badge at all but a business card.

The girl stood up from her stool and walked closer to him. "You need some sleep." She patted him gently on the back, smiling and then walking off, leaving Danny confused. _Normally all girls like cops..._ He thought to himself.

* * *

 _Next time..._ Grace sees Cath for the first time and she knows her Daddy's best friend has got a new girlfriend. Danny has some fun daughter bonding over his partner's relationship.


	4. Last Night and Grace

**A/N: Thanks, once again, to all my fabulous reviewers and to those who have alerted this story. You guys are the Steve to my Catherine. Lol! This one doesn't actually star McRoll, this only has Danny and Grace. But I thought it would be cute so I hope you read on... This is my favourite chapter so far, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Summary:** Danny has some fun daughter bonding over his partner's relationship.

* * *

"Hey, monkey, come on, you're almost late." Danny said to his daughter Grace as she desperately tried searching for her missing doll. She was nearly late for school and Rachel had asked kindly for Danny to take her since she was going to be busy this morning.

"Danno, I can't find Macey!" Grace panicked a little, looking at her father with what seemed like despairing eyes.

He held his index finger up at her. "Hold on." Danny said. He quickly rummaged through some things, which included clothes and other stuff. He then went on his knees to search under the bed and that's when he saw 'Macey' the Barbie doll facing down like it was some sort of murder victim. He smiled and grabbed the doll, turning around very abruptly and holding it up towards her. "Detective Danno has solved the mystery."

She lit up. "Thank you, Danno!" She grabbed the doll but gave her dad a tight hug. He smiled to himself, hugging her tighter.

"Don't tell your mom you were almost late, okay?" Danny looked over at her with a mischievous smile.

She nodded eagerly. "Sure thing."

"Alright, monkey, let's go." He swept her off her feet as he took his daughter in his arms, making Grace smile happily.

He walked over to the car and put her down so she could open the door. They sat in Danny's Camaro and Grace looked like something was bothering her by the look on her face. She began to fiddle with Macey's hair and then looked up at her dad. "Who was that girl that was with Steve?" She questioned.

A little taken aback, he stopped doing what he was doing and looked over at his daughter. "You mean Catherine? Brown hair, cute face Catherine?"

She nodded, her pig tails dancing as she did so. "Is she nice?"

He wondered what was so intriguing about Catherine for her to be making these questions up. "Yeah, Steve's a lucky man." He admitted.

"When I grow up, I don't want a man to touch my butt. That's what Steve was doing to Catherine." She didn't even smile or laugh. She was being purely serious.

Danny looked a little horrified but was actually finding the situation quite humurous. _Where on Earth did she see Steve grab Catherine's butt? And most of all, what the hell?!_ "And I won't let any dude touch you, okay?" He said to his daughter. The thought of a boy touching his daughter... frightened him a bit. But he knew it was going to be inevitable one day.

She nodded, smiling. "Oh, and I think I heard Steve say something about you, Danno."

Danny immediately felt intrigued, looking over at his daughter. For some reason, he got a little excited. Had she heard Steve say how wonderful of a partner he was? Or how his hair was totally better than his? Or maybe how he's the best detective around? "What'd he say, huh, monkey?" He grinned, awaiting an answer.

"Hmm, well, I don't really remember... I think he said something about you giving a Laundromat business card to a lady in a bar? I don't know, Danno." She looked a little disappointed.

Oh, wait. The bar last night... Laundromat business card? Oh shit. Slowly, the realization began to sink in. Chin wasn't joking when he said he was wasted last night. Grace just laughed.

* * *

 _Next time..._ The couch is always better than the bed.


End file.
